A remote controller that remote-controls an apparatus such as a television receiver or a recording/reproducing apparatus normally has buttons for channel numbers and sound level adjustment, and transmits a control signal corresponding to an operated button. Meanwhile, in some cases, a touch panel is placed on a flat upper surface of a remote controller, and a user makes a gesture motion on the touch panel. The gesture motion is detected, and a control signal corresponding to the detected gesture motion is transmitted (see Patent Document 1, for example).